The present invention concerns a vacuum cleaner whose handle, incorporating an extension member, is made to be able to change its position according to the use of the vacuum cleaner.
Conventional vacuum cleaners are generally distinguished into two types, i.e., one for a floor-carried, upright position, and the other for a portable hand-carried position. With the floor-carried, upright vacuum cleaner, the user performs a cleaning operation in standing position by pulling or pushing the vacuum cleaner, which makes it difficult to clean the surface of furniture, or the surfaces existing relatively high.
With the portable, hand-carried vacuum cleaner, which facilitates cleaning the surfaces of furniture or surfaces existing relatively high, it is difficult for the user to clean the floor in a standing position. Therefore, a plurality of connecting pipes are associated with the suction port of the vacuum cleaner so as to form the floor-carried, upright type, for cleaning the floor.
In the present invention, when using the vacuum cleaner again as the portable hand-carried type, the connecting pipes are detached from the vacuum cleaner and stored separately. Consequently, according to the use, attaching and detaching of the connecting pipes is to be repeated, which brings inconveniences to the user and causes loss of the connecting pipes.